We can be heroes
by taaylin
Summary: Carmilla didn't mind being heroic anymore. Set between Season 1 and 2. No Christmas Special.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

 **Note: This is an AU where there's no Christmas Special. I'm not used to writing in English since it's not my first language, but I try. Hope you guys enjoy it. If there's any mistake, just let me know :)  
**

* * *

Carmilla didn't know what falling in love was. Yes, she was a vampire. Yes, she had been living in that world for more decades she could count. Yes, she had relationships before. But Carmilla didn't know what falling in love was until she met Laura.

It was unbelievable the amount of time the vampire spent thinking about that girl, and how her feelings toward her grew in just a few months of living together. She wasn't easy to deal with, and sometimes - a.k.a. all the time - Laura would lose her patience when trying to begin a civilized conversation. Still, when mommy tried to vanquish all humans, destroy Silas and consequently kill the stubborn hero-like nineteen year-old Laura Hollis, there was nothing the useless lesbian vampire could do except going to her rescue. And sacrifice herself.

Yes, yes, that changed her status from useless to heroic, even though she only confronted her mother because she didn't want to see Laura being killed. The thing is, she thought she wouldn't survive, like, at all. She thought she would take that stupid killing-demons sword and jump in front of everybody to kill the dean like the mother-fucking badass protective vampire Laura thought she was, and die in the process of saving the world. However, waking up in the dorm with that cute face over her, well, that changed everything.

She wasn't the same Carmilla she used to be. Caring that much for someone gave her pain. She was used to feeling pain since Ell died, but the kind of pain that came with falling in love with that tiny human being was worth it everytime Laura smiled. And yes, maybe she was also feeling a little bit domestic, maybe that momentarily pacific life together was badly spoiling her - and Laura - and putting her in a comfort zone she didn't know she wanted to get in - or get out -, but whatever. She was three centuries old. It was time for her to get some rest from all the killing, even though they were at Silas and there wasn't exactly [i]any[/i] rest in Silas.

"Carm, I only asked you to heat the chocolate, not to fabricate it"

Her joking voice woke her up from her web of thoughts, and Carmilla realized she was staring at the microwave for entirely fifteen minutes. She pressed the heat button and watched the Doctor Who cup spin inside the equipment, while the opening to Agent Carter started echoing in the room.

"Here it is, Your Highness" the vampire gave the fuming cup to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on the top of her head. The act made Laura freeze for a moment, but she still kept watching the tv show.

Carmilla took one of her philosophy books and sat comfortably on her bed, looking at Laura once in a while every time the blonde exclamated something concerning the show. Soon the book was forgotten, and the vampire found herself watching her girlfriend fangirl over Peggy and almost spilling the hot chocolate all over her desk. She couldn't restrain a smile at her dorkiness and at all the feelings that started bubbling inside her. Yep, now she knew how it was like to be in love.

"Carm, you're staring. Why are you staring?"

"You're too cute not to stare at" the brunette quickly replied with a smirk. She knew Laura would turn red with the compliment. "Why don't you pause Agent Carter and come keep me company? We can do a lot of things full of action as well, you know..."

"It's the Season Finale, I can't just pause the Season Finale. It's like heresy, and... OUCH!" Carmilla had thrown the yellow pillow and it struck right on the back of her head. Slowly she turned her chair to face the vampire with an angry look. "Was that necessary?"

"Very necessary."

"The cat needs petting, huh?" Laura teased, leaving the cup aside and forgetting to pause the episode. "The cat needs someone to scratch her ear" and as she kept referring to the animal form of her favorite vampire, Carmilla approached her a few inches.

"I'm not a cat."

"Oh, yes, you _are_ a giant cat, and a very, _very_ spoiled one."

Carmilla made her stop talking with a hungry kiss. Her hands grabbed her waist and in a second they were lying on the bed, heading to a shred of clothes until the door got opened and both almost fell on the floor. Danny froze in the middle of the room with LaFontaine and Perry right behind her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the vampire muttered, sitting at the edge of the bed while Laura couldn't find words to apologize. "First Peggy Carter, now Xena. Next one will be Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

"Laura" Danny started, ignoring completely what she and the other two girls had interrupted. "The food court is being flooded with mutant mushrooms."

"The Zetas are trying to kill them but..." LaF continued and stopped, facing the silence. "Did we interrupt something? Because that's how it feels like."

Laura looked at her girlfriend and again to her friends. Carmilla knew, in that muted conversation, what she was trying to say, so she just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on" she called a little bit unwillingly, looking for a weapon in the mini-kitchen area. "We have mutant mushrooms to kill."

"Carm" the blonde approached her while the other three made their way out of the room. "I promise I'll compensate later."

"Yeah, I know. But try not to get yourself killed first."

"Now the cat is angry."

"Shut up. Here. Take the knife."

Laura held the sharp weapon but kept the mocking. "The cat wants to slay some mushrooms."

"You'll definitely pay later, Hollis."

"Try not to get _your_ self killed first."

Carmilla let her go first, observing her concentrate before opening the door. Such a tiny human with such a huge courage. She didn't know what their future as a couple would be, but she liked to live the present without thinking about tomorrow. She learned that as a vampire who had an entire eternity ahead, and being by that girl's side showed her that eternity could end at any minute. It almost did. But now, well, screw eternity. It was time to be heroic.


End file.
